Trusting Destiny
by animefreak5483
Summary: AU In the future a crew of bounty hunters set out to get what looks like an easy job for lots of cash. But what Taichi finds will alter his and the lives of everyone aboard the 'Destiny' forever.... TAIORA!
1. The Mission

A/N:  
Well to celebrate the first of my HUGE papers being handed in I have decided to post :) YEAH! One less paper to write! Anyway- Since I got such a great response from my last fic- I'm here posting yet another Taiora! I'm sure you are all happy-   
I've been stuck in the AU world lately- sorry for you who do not like AU's. But I've got another few story ideas that I'm going to toy with later. For now you'll have to live with what you've got….  
PS- A happy belated Easter/Passover to all (if you celebrate those holidays that is)  
D: Let's see… I own a car, a computer, a great collection of anime and dvds, TV, vcr, dvd player, a large sum of debts, two cats, a bonsai, some bamboo plants, lots of 'prescription' drugs, pixie stixs…. What?? No digimon?? I could have sworn I had that somewhere… oh well sorry, I guess I don't own it :)  
-  
Chapter 1  
The Mission:  
"The Key… Help the key…" A mysterious voice echoed in the darkness.  
Suddenly the face of a young woman appeared. Opening her eyes to reveal the most vibrant crimson eyes imaginable, she pleaded. 'Help Me' She mouthed as cries of fear and pain resonated in the black void surrounding her. 'Please…. Save me…' Her pink lips moved as her auburn locks flew around her pale skin as if they were alive. Her eyes welled with unshed tears from whatever was happening to her. As her eyes closed, she faded away.   
The last of her screams abruptly increased in volume… waking him from his sleep.  
There in a small room, a man with dark eyes and wild brown hair sat up. He was sweating and breathing heavily.  
"Damn it- not again… the same dream… always the same dream!" He cursed as he got off his small bed. He had been suffering from the same haunting dream for several weeks now.  
As he stood he noticed the ship he was on had stopped. Looking out the small window he saw the vast expanse of space. Everything would have been a black nothingness, if it weren't for the bright lights of the space colony they were docked too.  
"We're at the colony already?" He grumbled as he pulled on a blue shirt over his well-defined chest. Before he left the room he grabbed a black jacket that matched his black pants.  
  
"Captain finally arrived?" A smug voice said as the captain's chair on the deck swiveled around to reveal a blonde man sitting comfortably in it.  
"Enjoying my chair, are we Matt?"  
"I always do Tai." The other replied.  
"So we're here already?" Tai asked confused.  
"Yep! Thanks to Izzy and his new sub-ether drive upgrade." The blue-eyed man smiled. Both men looked about the same age- in their early twenties. The two happened to also be good looking- toned muscles produced by a hard life covered their bodies.  
"Well, shall we go meet our contact?" Tai asked seeing the time.  
"Sure. We better let Joe and the rest know before we go out." Matt said as he jumped out of the captain's chair.   
"So where is everybody?" Tai asked as he noticed the quietness of the ship.  
"Well probably in the lounge area. Where else do they tend to go?" Matt smiled.  
"Well let's go them. Oh and we might want to bring another with us. Just in case this is a set up or something."  
"Always with the 'set up' theory. Do you ever trust people?"  
""Nope- not if you want to stay alive in this world." He replied as the two good friends left the bridge.  
  
They walked silently through the ship. It wasn't a very large ship by any means, but it was perfect for their needs and was well maintained.  
The door swished open as Tai entered the pass code. Several voices were heard as they entered a large room, adorned with couches and video screens. Five people sat comfortably in the room.  
"Hey Tai! You finally woke up." A red headed boy said as he noticed the two entering.  
"Well guys we think we're heading out now." Matt said.  
"Izzy have you done a background check on the guy?" Tai asked.  
"Roger captain. It's all clean." The red head replied.  
"What about the meeting area?"  
A girl dressed in a tight pink mini skirt and top handed Tai a map and read out of the area on a hand-held computer. "It looks all clear." She added with a smile.  
"Thanks Mimi." He said as he looked over the road outs. "I was wondering if we could have a back up gun located close by-just in case."  
"Is this meeting really that dangerous Tai?" Another girl asked him. She had short brown hair.  
"No, it's not Kari, but when a guy offers a job this big something's got to be up."  
"I agree with Tai on this- it just looks weird." A blue haired man said as he cleaned his glasses.  
"Joe you're always paranoid." Matt sighed.  
""Yeah yeah- but just who had to stitch you back up after you do something stupid?" Joe asked as he crossed his arms.  
"It's ok Joe. I think it's cute you worry so much about us." Mimi said as she curled up on his lap.  
"Get a room you two!" Another blonde boy said as he stood up and walked away from the kissing couple. "Tai, I'll do back up for you."  
"Thanks TK."  
"Alright then- shall we?" Matt asked as he, TK and Tai headed for the door.  
-  
  
"Mr. Gallawano?" Tai said as he and Matt walked up to a table in the designated meeting area. Inside a rather fancy restaurant, an older looking fat man sat alone sipping a glass of wine.  
"You must be the crew of the Destiny." The man said as he motioned for the men to be seated.  
"I'm its captain and this is my partner." Tai said.  
"The famous Taichi Kamiya and Yamatto Ishida… I'm honored my little proposition interested you."  
"We haven't officially taken the job yet. We are here for more… specifics." Matt said coolly.  
"Like why you would just tell us the whereabouts of the most wanted man- who just happens to be worth 6.5 million?" Tai said arching his eyebrow suspiciously.  
"He stole something from me and I want it back… at all costs. I am willing to let you collect his reward, plus a little something for your troubles." He took out a pen and wrote a number on a napkin and passing it to the men.  
Matt and Tai's eyes nearly bugged out as they counted the zeros.  
"If it's that valuable to you, why not go to the Galaxy Patrol Force?" Tai asked.  
"Because… I don't trust them."  
"And you're willing to trust me?" Tai added.  
"I know your reputation, plus I would never get the object returned from the patrol. It's probably not looked on as totally legal you see."  
"Ah- so that explains the extra sets of zeros." Matt smiled.  
"Just what is this object that seems to be so important? We need to know what it is."  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore. It's highly secretive, and this is not a secure location."  
"But how are we to know when we've located it?" Matt asked ripping his eyes off the money amount.  
"I will provide you it's exact location, along with every detail you will need in order to find it. When you see it- well let's just say you'll know that you've found it."  
"What's the catch?" Tai came straight to the point. "You give us all the info, and all the money- why can't you get it yourself?"  
"I don't have the experience and expertise with situations like this. The object will be heavily guarded. And so will the fugitive. Plus I want it returned to me unscathed and in one piece. There's no way an old man like me could do all that."  
Tai thought it over. He looked at Matt, who was staring back at the paper.   
"We'll need at least half up front." Tai said calmly. The man only nodded.  
"I figured as much." He lifted a briefcase from the floor and slid it across to Tai.  
"I hope this will be sufficient." He added with a smile as he showed Matt and Tai a small glimpse of what was inside. They were silent as the man closed the case.  
"After much thought- we have decided to accept your case." Matt smiled as he took the briefcase. Tai smiled and shook hands with the man.  
"Here's all the information you will need and how to contact me when you are done. I must remind you I need it back unharmed and as soon as possible." Were the last words the man said as he got up paid for the bill and left the two sitting there in shock. 


	2. The Package

A/N: Wow- great response! Thanks guys for the reviews :) As a reward, here comes the second chapter!  
D: ________(insert standard disclaimer here)  
  
-  
  
Chapter 2-  
The Package  
  
-  
  
Tai found himself amongst a soaring fire. Mass hysteria and chaos surged around him. He was in a small village that appeared to be under attack.   
Out of the corner of his eye, a small child stood staring at him. Near her feet laid the slaughtered bodies of what appeared to be her parents. A man came out of nowhere with a bloodied spear and an evil smile. The girl looked away from Tai and to the man approaching her. Her crimson orbs seemed to glow with hatred.  
Looking around the scene he noticed all the others were dressed in soldier garb. No living survivors of the town stood except the small girl. His attention returned to the small girl as she was surrounded by a mass of soldiers.  
A lump formed in his throat and he had to close his eyes as he saw them beat the child. Letting out a horrific scream the world shattered like glass around him as a bright light engulfed everything.  
Suddenly he was in another grim scene with the girl. This time she was a bit older. She huddled into a corner shivering and crying.  
When she became aware of his presence she instantly stopped the flow of tears and just started at him like she had done before.  
He felt as if she was peering into his soul with those eyes. But the awkwardness did not last for long as the door to the dark, cold room opened and men barged in. Grabbing the girl violently several tried to hold her down as another brought a needle in. She fought back, of course, but in the end, the fluid was injected into her body and she was dragged into a laboratory of sorts and strapped down on a table.  
A surge of pain gripped his body as she screamed from behind the closed doors.  
  
His eyes flung open as he jumped. Again Tai found himself sweating and breathing heavily in his quarters.  
The same girl… she was haunting him in his dreams. He had no clue who she was, or where she came from… but what ever it was there had to be a reason for it. And what was with that voice? 'The Key… what key?' Tai thought. Like so many times before- he shrugged it off and left his quarters.  
  
"Hey Tai." The red head said as he entered the bridge. "Everything's ready. We'll catch up with the fugitive's ship in less than four hours if we keep with the current speed."  
Tai didn't answer, he looked straight ahead at the large screen that showed the blackness of space.  
"You feeling ok? You look very pale." Izzy commented as Tai sighed.   
"It's those dreams again." He simply said.  
"Have you talked to Joe about it? Maybe it's just stress- he can get you some sleeping inhibitors…"  
"No thanks. I'll be fine. So where's everyone else?"  
"Counting their money." Izzy smiled. "You know Matt, he's probably sleeping with his share right now." The two laughed. "Kari and TK are in the rec room, Joe and Mimi are in sick bay presently." Izzy looked at his big haired friend with concern.  
"Don't worry. That info we got this will make it a simple extraction operation. Matt and TK get the mastermind, while you get the goods. And I… I will hack the system so they can't fight back." Izzy said proudly.  
  
-  
  
"Alright- let's board them!" Tai commanded as he entered a chute that now connected the two ships. "You know what to do." He said as he looked at his hand held computer and ran in the direction of the object they needed to retrieve. Matt and TK went the opposite way to find the fugitive.  
Tai ran swiftly down the halls and corridors. He quickly disposed of the groups of soldiers guarding a simple looking hallway. Knowing that the increased opposition meant he was getting closer, he increased his speed.  
Suffering only few laser burns from near missed shots by the guards, he ran on. The inexperienced men were no match for his deadly aim and fierce combat techniques. Within a half of an hour, Tai was standing before the room where the valuables were kept.  
Blasting the door's lock he kicked open the door and entered with his gun drawn.  
The room was dark and empty. Tai used a light stick to illuminate the room. It was empty- except for one thing.   
  
Tai's breath caught in his throat as he saw the naked body of a woman laying on the floor with her hands chained to the wall.  
His eyes traversed her shapely legs. He felt a blush burn his cheeks as he looked at her. She was perfect… He thought as his eyes focused harder on her form.   
As he stepped closer he noticed on her porcelain skin a series of marks and scars. Some fresh blood was still dripping from a few scars, while the rest were faded and showed signs of healing.  
His eyes went to her long hair, which covered her face. It was a light auburn; a shade that was rare and exotic in these times. He knelt down by her side as he took off his shirt and coat.  
He touched her lightly- but got no response.  
Gently he brushed her hair off her face.   
'She's beautiful.' He thought as he looked upon her face. Her eyelids were shut tightly, concealing her eyes. His attention was taken away from the girl before him, as a call from Izzy rang from his computer.  
"Tai- all clear here- is the package secured?"  
"What? Oh ya… All ok here." He replied.  
"Return to ship ASAP- they are regrouping."  
"Roger." Tai said as he looked back at the girl. He easily picked the locks of her restraints and slipped his shirt over her small frame. It was big on her and covered most of her nakedness.  
Her skin was cold from being on the cold floor. So Tai went straight for sickbay as he exited the other ship and entered the Destiny.  
"Get us out of here Izzy." Tai said into the communicator as he took the girl in his arms towards medical bay.  
"Understood captain." 


	3. The Girl with Crimson Eyes

Again- great response- keep it up- the more comments I get the faster I type :)  
To those who see the Cowboy Bebop and Outlaw Star references- you know your anime :) I like both of those shows.   
But more importantly: Spike person is dreamy * Kate, wearing her CB tee shirt (with Spike on it) stares at her Spike action figure while hugging her Spike doll with wall scroll of Spike is in the background… SPIKE! *Drooling* OK! So I am obsessed with Spike! I know I have a problem people! But can you blame me? It's Spike (with David Lucas/Steven Jay Blum voice!!!!)   
Anyway- back to story- "Focus!"  
A friend who has read the entire story says its "Like Cowboy Bebop, Outlaw Star and Castle in the Sky on crack…"  
Is that a good thing, I ask you???? Either way I'm enjoying myself, I hope you are :)  
  
Disclaimer: Third verse same as the first!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The girl with Crimson Eyes  
  
-  
  
"A girl?" Matt asked again.  
"Yeah, a girl." Tai said. "She was heavily sedated and malnourished. Not to mention she was badly beaten…"  
"The poor thing." Mimi said.  
"But what's so important about her?" Izzy pondered.  
"Maybe we should ask him." TK suggested. "That fugitive that had her locked up like that."   
"Something tells me he's not going to help us." Kari said.  
"We can try." TK added as the group all walked over to the brig.  
"So Daisuke was it?" Tai started.  
"Yes, but you can call me Davis." The fugitive said.  
Tai, Matt and the rest of the crew come closer to the cell where Davis stood behind translucent laser wall.  
"Ok Davis. Tell me this- what were you doing with that girl?" Matt asked stepping up to the wall. He already had a problem with this guy's style. 'A smart mouthed punk kid was all this Davis really was.' He thought. The only reason he got to be such a famous criminal was because his group had destroyed a highly secretive garrison outpost a while back and now this stunt.  
"What does it look like?" The prisoner answered smugly. "We rescued her from that guy's department."  
"By the looks of things you weren't just 'rescuing' her." Joe said calmly.   
"She sustained the majority of the burses in the transport process. Everything else is what THEY did to her." Davis replied.  
"Ok- if we would buy that load of BS story- why sedate her and chain her to the wall like Tai found her?" Kari madly asked. "No one deserved to be treated like she was."  
"Well beautiful, that's simple. I'd love to discuss it with you… personally." Davis winked. But after getting an even more hostile response, especially from the TK, he continued. "She'd break out and kill us all if we let her get back to full strength."  
"Full strength?" Izzy questioned.  
"She may look human- but she's far from normal. She's the last survivor of a race of humanoids. You boss' organization teamed up with the patrol forces and slaughtered the whole lot a while back. But he decided to do a double cross and kept one just in case."  
"Why would they want to kill off a whole race of people?" Mimi asked.  
"Like I said, they're not your average type of people. Their cells are infused with an energy that lies dormant in normal humans like you and me. But if you don't believe me, just wait till she wakes up. But I'd be careful. She's been caged her whole life and doesn't really enjoy or trust human company." Turning back to Kari. "But I, on the other hand would much enjoy some company."  
  
-  
  
"Do you buy his story?" Izzy asked Tai who was deep in thought sitting in his captain's chair.  
Deep down he did for some reason, maybe it was those dreams that he'd been having.  
Davis' story matched with some of the images he had seen, and the girl looked exactly like the one in them too. Except he hadn't seen her eyes yet… could it all be just some big coincidence?  
"I don't know- I'm going to go to sick bay and check on her status." Tai said as he left the bridge.  
  
-  
  
Her eyes slowly opened. Everything looked different and ominous. Her eyes wandered around the large open room. Some sort of medical laboratory again. She felt weak as she began to move her arms - finding she was no longer bound. Something else was different. She wasn't cold or naked anymore. And the bed she was placed on was soft, warm and clean. Covering her bruised body was a shirt. She sniffed at it and found the sent rather enjoyable for some unknown reason.  
Her keen hearing picked up on footsteps coming from outside the room. She was startled at this.  
'More doctors?' She worried. Being too weak to fight them off again… she knew she would break soon. But she still didn't know exactly what these people where after.  
The sound grew louder and she decided the best thing to do was play dead.  
She quickly shut her eyes and relied on her sense of hearing.  
-  
  
The doors swished open and he entered. Everything looked exactly the same as when he lad left. Tai was a little afraid she would wake and cause problems like Davis had warned them.  
He slowly walked over to the bed she was resting on.  
'Still asleep.' He thought as he tucked a strand of her hair off her face. Tai thought he felt her twitch, but dismissed it as just his nerves.  
-  
  
But she had indeed flinched at his touch. But for some unknown reason his touch was different from the doctors and soldiers who had looked after her before. She had expected a slap or something from him- but instead she was confused at his touch. For reasons she couldn't fathom, she allowed him to look at her wounds. He applied fresh bandages to some of the worse injuries.  
There was something mysterious about this person- she sensed a kindness in him. This was something she had hardly ever felt in people ever before.  
Trying not to tense up anymore- she heard more footsteps outside the hall.  
She laid still as another person entered the room.  
  
"I thought you'd be here." A masculine voice said.  
"Yeah. I just wanted to see if she was alright." The first man said as he continued to bandage her arm.  
"Taichi- what do you think about what the guy said?"  
"I'm not sure Joe… but for some reason I can't help but believe that Davis guy."  
"But don't we have to bring her back to Gallawano?"  
The instant she heard that name she reacted. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed both startled men away from her with an unseen force.  
She quickly squatted on her legs and assumed a cat-like fighting stance.  
Her eyes heated with the prospect of returning to the research facility. 'Never-' She decided. They would have to kill her than get her back into that hell… 


	4. Confrontation and Talk of Treasure

Chapter 4  
  
Hello again! Thanks for all the reviews! And as a reward, I will skip all my boring comments and get straight to the good stuff! Enjoy!!!!!  
  
D: ……… to early…. No sleep… no own…   
Confrontation and Talk of Treasure  
  
"What the?" The blue haired man said as he crawled further away from the girl.   
Tai however was frozen in place as he got a first look at her crimson eyes. It was her. The same woman from his dream. She looked at both of them as if they were her prey. Tai took a step forward. Trying to soothe her, he reached out his hand.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you… calm down… you're safe here…" He tried to make her more at ease.  
She began to make a sound that almost sounded like a snarl, as he got closer.  
This slowed him down. "Come on now… I'm Tai and this is Joe, we're here to help you… right Joe?"  
"Um… yeah… what he said. Tai don't piss her off- she'll kill us." Joe said as he continued to shake and crawl towards the door.   
  
With her attention focused on Joe's movements, Tai thought he could jump and pin her down.  
But as he left the ground, she reacted without even looking at him.   
She spun around and landed a powerful kick to Tai's stomach, sending him flying across the room and into a shelf of supplies.  
  
"Tai are you ok?" Joe asked as he hit the emergency alarm button. Lights and buzzers flashed. The noise caused her ears to throb. She clasped her hands over her ears at the foreign sound. Thrashing and screaming as if it pained her.  
  
"Joe… turn it off!" Tai said as he got up. He knew she would hurt herself more at this rate. The lights and noises died down within seconds after the command.  
Tai watched as she sunk to her knees- she was panting. Her breathing was forced and she shook. Tai felt sadness as he watched the pain in her eyes.  
She looked up at him. Confusion. Anger. Pain. Sadness. These were only the namable emotions that welled in her endless crimson orbs.  
Tears began to fall from them as she fell face forward. Tai caught her before she fell off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
Soon Izzy and the rest of the crew entered the med bay to find it a mess.  
"What's the emergency?" Izzy asked.  
"It's ok.. No one's going to hurt you." Tai whispered to the unconscious girl that lay in his arms.   
"She went psycho all of a sudden." Joe said standing up. "She attached Tai and me… then the sounds of the buzzers sent her off." He explained.  
  
"Tai are you alright?" Kari asked.  
"Shhh… I'm fine… don't worry about me." He looked up from the woman in his arms to see his crew.  
"She'll be up again soon- should we put her in a safer place? Maybe in a cell or something?" Matt commented.  
"No- I will not have her waking up in a prison. She's scared enough." Tai said defensively.  
"But where else can we hold her where she won't pose a threat to us or herself?" Izzy questioned.  
"Kari and I can clean out a cell and put sheets on the bed to make it more comfortable." Mimi suggested.  
"I think that will be the best solution…" TK said.  
"Alright- let's do it then." Tai sighed as he picked up the girl and walked with the rest towards the brig area.  
  
Davis watched while they deposited her onto a bed with fresh sheets.  
"I see you had your first run in with the girl- I told you to watch out." He laughed.   
Tai walked over to Davis, after he had made sure the girl was taken care of.  
"Ok- so what do you know about all this? And why does he want her back so bad?"  
"Oh so now you're talking to me. Ok… but only if you help me."  
"Help you with what?"  
"Getting the treasure of course."  
"Treasure?" Tai asked.  
"Duh! She's the only survivor of a specialized race! The reason the patrols and Gallawano teamed up was to make sure that her people wouldn't use the ultimate power against Earth. The patrol just wanted to destroy all traces of their civilization, but your boss and his corporation wanted to obtain the technology for themselves… thus the need for that unfortunate there." Davis stopped. "So are you in or are you out? Whatever he's paying you think triple at the very least."  
"So you really weren't rescuing her were you?" Tai said.  
"Well, partly. Some in my group are scientists, so they wanted to release her back into the wild. We planned to do that after I got my money. So make up your mind… or would you rather hand her back over to be experimented on and raped again?"  
"Raped?"  
"Funny thing with her people is that they mate differently than humans. They can control their reproductive systems. They procreate by command basically. So she'll never get knocked up unless she wants to… it took them a while to figure that out." Davis added.  
"You mean they tried to…" Kari began.  
"Have her birth more- oh yes. Those sick bastards have tried…"  
Tai's stomach felt ill at the thought…He couldn't bring himself to give her back to that…  
  
-  
  
Slowly the black began to lighten. She once more felt the warmth of a clean bed beneath her. She opened her eyes ever so slowly.  
She sensed she was being watched. Her vision cleared and she became aware of her surroundings. It was different from the large room before. It was darker here. She shook her head to try to clear her thoughts.  
As if trying to return to sleep she sighed and nuzzled her head back into the pillow.  
  
"You're awake." came a voice. She jumped to attention ready to attack or defend herself.  
"Calm down- just relax." The strange man told her. She saw it was the man from the other incident. The one with the unusual touch. He was looking at her- staring at her with deep brown eyes.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked as he held a bowl of liquid up. He looked again as he stood. As if cautiously anticipating her frightened reaction he made slow movements to deactivate the wall and entered.  
Like expected she tensed. He could feel her eyeing his every move.  
Tai was a bit scared. He remembered the last time he got on her bad side and didn't feel like being sent flying again.  
"It's soup. You drink it." He said as he noticed her confused expression. But that didn't seem to help. "Do you understand me?" He asked. Her eyes were blank, looking from the food to him.  
"She won't trust you. She's been drugged too often through her food- she's actually a very intelligent thing…" Davis yelled over to them.  
Tai agreed. She definitely wasn't dumb. He went back to the bowl he had placed close to her.   
"It's ok see?" He took a drink of the broth. From his pocket, he pulled out a small piece of bread and dipped it in the broth. "It's actually pretty good." He commented as he took a bite to show her that it was safe.  
"Now you." He motioned as he held the bowl out to her.  
He could tell she was hungry. Her eyes said it all and if they hadn't the sickly state of her body would have.  
Tai was actually surprised when he saw her reach out her hand towards the bowl. Her eyes told of the pain and torture. Her trembling hand touched the bowl and quickly took it from Tai. She brought the bowl to her lips. All the while she never let her eyes stray from him.  
Soon she slowly began to sip at the soup. 


	5. Don’t Say That Name

Chapter 5  
A/N: Hello again. Not much going on. I've been busy- random road trip with a friend kept me from posting this weekend. Sorry- it was really random and really not all that planned.  
So a two-hour ride in my Tracker and we were in Duluth! (I'm from MN, for those of you who know where that circle of hell is ;) It's not that bad- just I hate winter…) Anyway- long story short we visited my brother and "borrowed" some of his anime :) Mostly Tenchi stuff- and then it was off to see the sights… Like trying to catch seagulls and running away from them if they dive bombed us on the shore of L. Superior…- come on I was high off sugar and caffeine…it was just random fun! But you didn't care- in fact you probably skipped this little rant- oh well… Getting to the good stuff now!  
  
D: Me no own  
  
Chapter 5  
Don't Say That Name  
-  
  
"Hey Tai." Izzy said as he entered. He was kind of amused to see their fearless leader sitting in the room with the girl. The moment he entered he became aware of a pair of eyes watching his every move.  
"Um… Tai?"  
"Yeah Izzy." Tai answered- barely taking his eyes off the girl.  
"I think we need to discuss… um Mr. Gall.." Before he could finish saying the name of their employer the girl reacted like last time.  
The bowl spilt its contents on the floor. This got Tai and Izzy's attention. She was especially tense. Her curious and cautious eyes had turned dark. She once again assumed a defensive stance.  
Tai hushed Izzy as soon as he could but she was already spooked.  
"Calm down now…" He turned to the girl. "No one is going to hurt you…"  
"Tai, I wouldn't get too close to her." Izzy warned, but Tai decided not to heed the warning.  
  
That name had sent her off again. There was no way anyone was going to take her back to that place. The darkness, the pain, the shame she felt as they poked her, experimented on her and made her feel worthless and hollow. She didn't know what to do as she saw the man, everyone called Taichi, come towards her.  
She knew that there was goodness in him, she had sensed it and felt it in his touch. But he was getting closer and she had no clue what he was going to do.  
So she did the only thing to ensure her safety. She cried out as she lashed at the men.   
Tai once again found himself at the wrong end of her temper. The two were sent to the ground breathless as she ran for the door, but found the red head had reactivated it.  
Effortlessly she was able to break through using some kind of unseen force. She staggered out of the cell-like room. She felt rather woozy. It had been so long since she used her powers, so long since she was strong enough to do so.  
  
Tai and Izzy awoke to Kari and Joe looking down on them.   
"What happened?" Kari asked.  
"…" Tai moaned. Then he remembered. "Oh my God! Where did she go?"  
"What? That girl?" Joe asked.  
"Yeah- she got freaked out and took off." Izzy explained rubbing his head.  
"We have got to find her." Tai stood up and started to get worried.  
"Don't worry." Came Matt's voice as he entered the room carrying the unconscious girl. "We got her."  
"What did you do?" Tai yelled as he ran over and took her from Matt's arms.   
"Calm down- gosh. She's just sedated." Matt said.  
Tai set the girl on the bed she had slept on before.  
"I told you to keep her under! She wasn't even at full strength and look what she could do." Davis laughed from over in his cell.  
Tai got up and stormed over there.  
"OK! How in the Hell do you know so much about her?" Tai demanded.  
"I have my sources."  
"How?"  
"Alright- calm down… I was able to lure three top scientists away from your boss. They saw first hand what was done to her and all the little specifics." Davis explained. "If you help me- we can get the treasure. We'll split it down the middle. I'll even let you have the girl afterwards. I can tell you've taken to her."  
Tai didn't know what to do.  
"What are you doing?" Matt asked as Tai unlocked the doors of Davis' cell.  
"We can't give her back to… you know who." Tai answered.  
"What about the money? Plus he'll come after us if we don't contact him soon." Matt started.  
"The treasure is way more than he's worth, plus the bounty on my head. If I'm lying to you, you can just turn me in and dump her off- but until then listen to me and trust me."  
"Trust." Tai scoffed. "Izzy show him around and get him a bunk."  
"Mind if I bring some of my people?" Davis asked. "They'll be able to help her better."  
"Fine." Tai conceded as he left and returned to his room. He hadn't slept for a while and his head was throbbing.   
  
-  
  
Soon after he closed his eyes he began to relive the visions again. Horrible things had been done to this girl. For some reason he felt a strange connection towards this girl and it only got stronger after the images he'd seen.  
He awoke abruptly and almost ran to the cell she was resting in.  
Expected to find her still asleep, Tai slowed down when he got to the brig. As he got closer he could swear he heard the sound of muffled sobs. The instant he entered the small room her cries stopped and she huddled into the corner.  
Her crimson eyes welled with tears as fear shone brightly.   
"Don't worry… I'm not going to hurt you…please." Tai said in a hushed voice as she tried to draw back even further.   
"I'm not going to hurt you." He continued. Normally words of her capturers where not to be trusted, But… again she wanted to trust this one. For some unknown reason she let him come closer. He was moving slowly, while softly telling her comforting words.  
His closeness made her start to shiver. She couldn't help it. The action was like a reflex she had come to expect when people came near. She couldn't fight it until his hand suddenly wiped a tear away. Her eyes went straight for his as he quickly pulled away.  
Both were confused at each other's actions. Tai, with the only fleeting seconds of contact found himself wanting more.  
He reached out again- keeping his eyes always on hers. He was surprised as she didn't seem to object, so Tai gently let his hand cup her cheek.   
"Don't' worry- you're safe." He whispered to her. Tai looked down on the girl. Tears still streamed down her face even after her pride tried to stop her from showing weakness to her abductors. His heart broke looking at her like this. 'Or would you rather hand her over to be experimented on… Or raped…' Those words rang in his head as he felt her delicate skin.  
"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," he whispered to her.  
She didn't know what possessed her to move, or what the feeling was inside of her, but within seconds she flung herself into his stunned arms. She shook as she sobbed into his chest. Her hands clung to his shirt like he was the only lifeline she had. Tai immediately reacted and closed his arms around her slim frame.  
  
They stayed like that for some time, Tai still held her tightly. He stroked her head as he moved his face closer to hers.  
Now it was his turn to act on his impulses. As his face neared hers, she closed her eyes and allowed his lips to kiss her cheek. The one chaste kiss only fueled his hunger. Like a moth to a flame her was intoxicated with this mysterious girl.  
Slowly his kisses moved closer to her lips. Tasting the salty tears as he finally pressed his lips to hers. As he did her eyes opened wide as she was opened to his soul.  
The intense feeling she felt was added to as he opened himself to her. In her mind she saw a glimpse into his existence, the darkness of his past and his loneliness... 


	6. Sora speaks

Chapter 6  
Sora speaks  
  
A/N: Hello- Kate found free time! So hopefully I was able to review some of your stories! I liked everything I read! So many wonderful Taioras! Thanks again for the reviews! Keep them coming!  
On with the Show!  
  
D: You know I don't own them :D  
  
-  
  
The two broke apart when the lack of oxygen became too much.  
It was then that Taichi noticed how cold she was to the touch.  
"Are you cold?" He asked. Still she didn't answer. He took off his jacket and handed it to her. Slowly she slipped into it. "I'll have to talk to Mimi or Kari so we can get you something better to wear." He looked at her for a moment. "Do you even understand me? Hey- what's your name even…"  
She looked at him still trying to understand what had just happened. Gazing into his brown orbs, she touched his face with her hand with a little hesitancy.  
"Sora." She whispered as she touched her chest, signifying that was her name.  
"Sora?" Tai responded and she nodded. "It suits you… it's just as beautiful as you are." He smiled as he noticed a faint blush cross her cheeks.  
Standing up he motioned for her to follow.   
"Come on, I know you're hungry and you didn't finish that soup… so let's get you something."  
Sora looked at his hand for a moment and cautiously put hers into his.  
Tai gently helped her to her feet. Supporting her as she slowly walked with him.  
They sat in the mess hall of the Destiny. Tai could only smile as she ate the food. But what saddened him was the way she looked; she apparently hadn't eaten in days. She was so thin and frail.  
Matt burst into the room suddenly.  
"Tai, she's gone…" He started but then saw two figures at the table. "Oh… um never mind then…"  
Sora was on her feet the moment she saw the newcomer. Matt instantly had pulled his gun and pointed it at her as she didn't seem to calm down.  
"Matt! NO!" Tai said as he stood and turned towards Matt. "Put the gun down- she won't hurt you."  
"Tai are you dumb? She tried to kill you twice!"  
"Believe me," Tai said as he turned around and put his hand on Sora. She blinked and the anger in her eyes faded as Tai stood there.  
"It's ok- no one is going to hurt you." Matt stood there shocked as the girl let Tai touch her.  
Izzy, Joe and the others all entered after hearing shouts from Matt.  
Sora tensed once again, but Tai did his best to soothe her.   
"Um… Tai. I need to talk to you." Izzy said.  
"Ok- just a second. Hey Kari, why don't you and Mimi take Sora and get her something to wear." Tai asked.  
"Sora? So that's what you named her?" Matt scoffed. Sora looked at him angrily.  
"NO- it happens to be her name."  
"And how would you know this?" Joe asked.  
"Simple. She told me." He answered turning back to face Sora. Taking her hand in his, he told her to follow Mimi and Kari. "They won't hurt you." He reassured her. Releasing her hand, she gave him a small scared whine-like sound. "I promise."  
Tai watched as she slowly followed the two women out of the room.  
  
"So Tai- what's that all about?" Matt smirked.  
"What?" Tai asked.  
"She talked to you?" Izzy inquired.  
"So what's so important?" Tai got straight to the point.  
"Oh, Davis' people arrived. There are three scientists. They want to talk to you." Joe answered.  
"Alight- just don't do anything to scare Sora ok?" He said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Ah Taichi! These are my top scientists that have worked with the girl." Davis said as Tai and the others entered the room.   
"Her name is Sora." Tai corrected him.  
"You named her?" Davis looked at him funny.  
"No I did not name her. Is it hard to believe that she told me her name?"  
"Well considering she has never talked to anyone else… ever in our departments history with her." One of Davis' scientists said. "My name is Ken. I was the top researcher with the program. This is Yolei and Cody."  
"Welcome aboard." Tai said looking them over.  
"Now that my best people are here- we can start out for her home planet." Davis said.  
"Do you know the way?" Tai asked. "Is there a map?"  
"The map and the key to the treasure is the girl." Cody spoke up as he looked over to Tai. "You really talked to the subject?"  
"Well, I did most of the talking, but yes she talked to me."  
"Good- Continue to gain her trust." Davis said. "She will only help us if she trusts us."  
"First thing is I need word that you will set her free after this and I need you to guarantee she won't be harmed." Tai demanded.  
"Well as long as your team protects her and gets us to the location, we'll go along with that." Davis replied.  
  
-  
  
"Hey Mimi… Where are you?" Kari's voice called through the hallway. She spotted Sora and Mimi in Mimi's room. "Mimi shouldn't we get Sora some normal cloths?"  
"Oh fine… Sora-honey come on." Mimi said motioning her to come out of the room. Sora slowly walked out of the room in the outfit Mimi had found for her. The black mini skirt clung to her hips. She didn't feel too comfortable in the pink top either. Sora clung tightly to the blue top of Tai's as she followed the two women. They seemed nice enough. She thought the tall one talked too much and had way too many weird articles of clothing. The other one seemed nice as well.  
"Ok. Here Sora. My wardrobe is a little bit more casual." Sora was handed a few pairs of black pants and different tops. "You can choose what you want to wear." Kari smiled. Sora let a small smile cross her face as well.  
"So what do you want to do now?" Mimi asked.  
"I don't know- Sora, what do you want to do?"  
"…Tai…" Sora said quietly.  
"Shoe does talk!" Mimi gasped.  
"I think she want to find Tai." Kari said. Sora simply nodded. "Alright. Let's go find him."  
Sora followed as the girls walked down the hallways. Sora felt more relaxed hearing the girls talk to her. She liked these two- they were warm and cheerful.  
Following them as they entered the room where Tai and the others were, she couldn't help but smile.  
Tai turned around and saw the three women enter. Noticing Sora's smile instantly and in her arms she carried a bunch of cloths.  
But suddenly the smile was gone- Her eyes went wide as she saw they three scientists in the room. She dropped the cloths and ran out the room in a panic.  
Tai instantly ran after her. He could hear her sobs as she quickly ran ahead of him. She was definitely a lot faster than him- but he knew the ship better than she did. She was heading down a dead end corridor, so there was only one place she would end up. Tai quickly decided to cut her off.  
He was successful and soon she came sprinting. Her eyes were closed and tears were streaming down her face. She didn't even see Tai as she ran straight into him.  
He grabbed on to her arms as she cried and struggled to get free.  
"No! NO NO please…' She cried. "I'll do anything… please."  
"Sora. Sora! Calm down." He pleaded.  
"I…don't want to.. Please… don't make me go back.." She begged as her knees gave out and she collapsed into Tai's arms.  
Tai went down on his knees with her. He pulled her in his arms as she continued to plead with him.  
"Hush… it's ok Sora. I won't hurt you and they won't hurt you either…" He assured her as he rocked her in his strong arms. "I think we should get you cleaned up and then get some rest…" He picked her up off the ground. She clung to him still crying and pleading as he walked down the hallway towards his room. 


	7. Sharing Souls

Chapter 7  
Sharing Souls  
  
A/N: I can't believe that it's already May!!! Wow, another thing I can't figure out is how I can be as old as I am… stupid birthdays… technically it's not my b-day yet, but on Sunday…I like getting things, don't get me wrong- but being a year older sucks! Damn it- I'm never growing up! Who's with me??? Like we can really do anything about it…. Life sucks ;)  
D: Me no own, you no sue!  
  
-  
  
Oh- this chapter is rated 'R' for some 'stuff'. It's nothing that bad-   
  
-  
  
Kari stood outside Tai's room with the cloths Sora had dropped.  
"Thanks." Tai said.  
"Is she going to be alright?" She asked. "Sora, it's ok… we won't let them hurt you…" She said as she stroked Sora's auburn hair.  
"I'll take care of her." Tai reassured Kari as he entered his room. Setting Sora down on his bed he knelt in front of her. He wiped away some of the tears that streaked sown her skin. She still pleaded to him in whispers. Her crimson eyes were also calling to him.  
Tai didn't know what to say to comfort her. So he did the only thing that came to his mind whenever he saw her. He took her trembling lips and caressed them with his own.   
The kiss was full of passion. Tai felt himself lose control as he lowered her down on the bed. His lips, after ravishing hers, journeyed up her jawbone and to her neck.   
He felt the rise and fall of her chest below him as his hands joined in the exploration of her body. His heart raced as he was granted access to her.   
But then his mind looked at the situation. She wasn't moving. She had tensed up in fact. Her breathing was jagged and heavy. His lips released her skin.  
His lips on her skin set alight a fire in the pit of her stomach. His touch was different than the other who placed her in this position before. For some reason she liked his ministration with his lips and hands. But no matter how much she tried t remind herself he was different, memories of countless nights with uncaring men made her freeze.  
And then suddenly his warm body rose off of her. Her eyes filled with confusion and tears as she curled up on his bed to try and retain the warmth that had surrounded her.  
"I'm sorry." He said as he turned away from her.  
'Great job Tai- take advantage of her and take her right there why don't you? Stupid! Now she'll be afraid of you for sure.' He cursed himself in his mind.  
"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" He said as he turned back to her.   
"…Taichi…" she murmured. "Tai…" Sitting up she looked up at him. "Please… if… if you want me…I'll… I'll do anything…please don't …don't make me…go back there." Tai's mind and body were at odds. His body saw an attractive female basically giving herself to him- but his mind told him 'no.'  
"Sora…" He sat down on the bed and looked at her. "I…"  
But her lips pressing on his lips cut him off. Her hands pulled him to her.  
"Stop… Sora…" Tai said as he rolled out of her embrace. "I can't do this to you… I… I'm not going to let them have you ever again… those people came to help us. They aren't going to hurt you. No one will as long as I'm here."  
  
Each were struggling to figure out what to do. Sora needed to make sure he didn't send her back to that hell. And Tai wanted to make her realize she was safe with him.  
Tai wrapped his arms around her. "Please believe me when I tell you you're safe." He said as he kissed her head.  
"And… you… don't want anything… in return?" She asked confused.  
"Not anything forced." His eyes met hers. Neither moved. They were frozen by each other's gaze.   
Tai broke out of his trance. The awkward, yet soothing silence was broken as Tai began to laugh.  
Sora looked at him confused.   
"I just noticed exactly what Mimi dressed you in… you're dressed like a hooker or something." He laughed as Sora looked down on the clothing, well the lack thereof, she wore.  
"What is that? Is that a good thing… a hooker?" She asked innocently.  
"Um… how about we get you cleaned up? I'll see what Kari brought for you… here- some normal cloths." he said as he handed her a pair of pants and a shirt. "You can take a nice warm bath, relax and then get some sleep. Make yourself at home." He sat down on the bed again.  
His arm returned to embrace her as she leaned against his shoulder.   
"Thank you…" She whispered to him as she closed her eyes. For the first time in many years she felt at peace, and protected.  
"I have to go and talk to my crew- will you be ok in here for a little while?" Tai asked as he looked down at her only to find her asleep.  
'God is she beautiful.' He thought as he gently set her down and covered her up. Before he left the room he looked closer at her. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the one from his dreams. But that is what scared him. Fate had brought them together- but what would the future hold for them? And what was this key? It came up in his dream, Gallawano talked of it, and now Davis and his team brought it up again.  
He wanted to know and now. He got up and went to the bridge.   
  
"Tai… how is she?" Kari asked.  
"She's sleeping now." He said simply. Right now he was on a mission. Walking up to Davis he looked down at him with serious eyes.  
"Tell me everything! What they did to her and what she has to do with this key business!" He demanded.  
"We'll do better than tell you, when we get to the destination."  
"What destination? I never approved any course." Tai said.  
"That's what I needed to talk to you about. Before we got interrupted…" Davis replied.  
"These are the coordinates and details of our destination." Ken handed Taichi a small hand held computer. Looking over the data Tai was still nowhere near understanding this all.  
"How long will this take us?"  
"Approximately 5.5 hours." Izzy spoke up. He had been talking with the scientists while Tai was gone.  
"Look- we have few options. The longer we wait here the more likely Gallawano will try to get her back himself."  
"Fine- but I want to know everything." Tai repeated.   
"So, you can't get this ultimate power, or treasure without her?" Matt asked.  
"Exactly." Yolei said. "The ancient structure on her home world will only react to the royalty of her clan."  
"Royalty?" Mimi gasped.  
"She wasn't just some random child taken. They specifically sought her out because of her blood." Cody added.  
"Then if they had her, why didn't they just take her there and get this treasure earlier?" Tai asked.  
"Two reasons actually." Ken spoke up. "First off they didn't realize that one person alone might not be able to do it- after the slaughter they found markings where the gate, of sorts, needed two beings to open it. That's why they tried so hard to impregnate her."  
"And the second?" Izzy inquired.  
"She had to open it of her own free will. She couldn't be forced into opening it." Ken finished.  
"And that's why we need you Tai." Davis smiled.  
"Why me?"  
"You and … Sora, you say her name is, seem to have connected. She's never done that before. Which means she'll open it for you." Davis explained.  
"What? But you said you needed two to open it… you're not thinking I should…"  
"No, no we were not implying that. We were able to translate more of their languages and we found that one person, who is powerful enough, can do it." Yolei added.  
"What happens to her after we get the treasure?" Kari asked.  
"She can do what she wants. "Davis stated. "She'll be free."  
"Alright. Let's go." Tai sighed.  
"Hey Tai, wait up." Matt said as the group spilt up.  
"What's up Matt?" Tai asked as he stopped walking down from the bridge.   
"Tai, you're my friend. I want to…just be careful ok? There's something I just don't trust about those people…and you seem to be getting attached to the girl… you've never taken interest in any of the others… why her?" Matt said in a worried voice.  
"I can't explain it Matt… it's like destiny has brought her to me. I know this sounds crazy- but before we even knew about this job, I had dreams about her. I think… I think we were destined to meet." Tai explained slowly.  
"All right- but don't say I didn't warn you." Matt replied.  
Deep down Matt didn't blame Tai- the girl was down right gorgeous. But there was something about the situation that didn't feel right. Davis' team knew more than what they were telling. But Matt just shrugged it off.  
"So what are you still standing around here for? If I had a beautiful woman in my quarters- I'd definitely not be standing like this." Matt winked. "Now be good and don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
"Matt that's about nothing- you've got the rep for being the biggest play boy this side of the galaxy." Tai smiled and waved as he walked back to his room. 


	8. Calling of Life mates

Chapter 8  
Calling of Life mates  
  
A/N: Hello all. I'm back again. I really like the response of the story! You guys are great! Let's see how high the numbers can go! ;)   
Anyway- no witty or stupid remarks for you right now- long day…. So it's straight to the good stuff.  
Oh and FYI- this chapter is also rated R- just to cover my butt with a few things going to happen in the chapter :) like you never saw it coming- but whatever…  
Disclaimer: Do you own it? I sure as hell don't  
  
-  
Tai entered quietly expecting Sora to still be asleep. But to his surprise she wasn't. The bed was empty. Tai was about to run out of the room and search for her when he heard the sound of water splash from the bathroom.  
"Sora?" He called out as he knocked on the door. There was no response . He was becoming a little worried with the silence, so he opened the bathroom door and entered.   
The small bathtub in the corner of the room was filled with water. His eyes went straight for the still form in the tub. Her eyes were closed and her head was propped on the tub's outer rim.  
Suddenly her eyes opened and she jumped up.  
"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to scare you." Tai quickly apologized to the girl who stood before him. His face flushed a bright red as he saw her naked form again. But this time she didn't look sickly or battered. In fact all the scars and bruises were gone.  
"W…what? How did they… you don't have any scars anymore." Tai stammered. He came closer and touched her stomach- where a deep gasp had been only the day before.  
"I healed the physical wounds." She plainly said as she stood looking at Tai. His eyes met hers as silence filled the room. Tai finally came out of his stupor and noticed he still had his hand on her. He pulled it away blushing.  
Inside, his mind was rushing a mile a minute. Fighting with his body he struggled not to take the beautiful girl before him and claim her. He could feel his body loosing the war with lust. But it wasn't just lust he felt for her. There were feelings that had surfaced for her since they met.  
Sheepishly he handed her a towel. She took it and wrapped it around herself. Tai helped her step out of the tub.  
He left the room so she could dry off with out him watching her. Sitting down on his bed he sighed. Running his hands through his hair he then rested his head on them.  
Without warning two hands began to massage his tense back.  
He relaxed instantly. There was something in her touch that made him feel so good. She continued to gently touch his back. All is tension and stress left and he felt like he had no cares in the world.   
"What are you doing to me?" He moaned with pleasure from her touch.  
She stopped. "You don't like it?" She whispered sadly.  
"No- it's not that- don't stop…" He sighed.  
"You're really worried about something… am… am I the reason? Am I a bother to you?" She asked as she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry." She said in a voice no louder than a sad whisper.  
"No, Sora… look at me." He said as he turned towards her. Taking his hand and pulling her head to look at him, he caressed her cheek.  
The other hand wiped away the tear that had began to fall from her crimson orbs.  
"Look at me." He repeated as he met her sad eyes. "You are not a bother in anyway… I know we only met yesterday, but it feels like I really know you… I know you've been hurt in the past by people, but I want you to… trust me. I would never let anyone hurt you. I think… I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Sora didn't know what to say. She didn't exactly know what 'love' was, but it must have to do with the feeling they shared now.  
Tai looked at the confusion that crossed her eyes.  
"Sora… I want you to stay here with me, this can be your home. No one will hurt you ever…stay with me." He tried to clarify his words.  
Suddenly a red blush rose on her face as she finally understood.  
"You wish me as your mate?" She asked innocently.  
Tai could only nod as he quickly found Sora hugging his chest. After a few minutes of silence Sora pulled away and looked up at him.  
"If you wish it of me, I will gladly be your life mate." She added.  
"Really? I mean… I don't want to force you- you really will stay?" He said almost not wanting to believe her. It was so sudden. He hadn't ever really thought that she would accept his silly request.  
"I, how you said it, love you…" She smiled as he pulled her close. She sighed as she felt the feelings she had not been able to feel in years. She felt safe, protected and loved.  
  
"Sora?" Tai asked a time later, not wanting to left her out of his embrace. They were both lying together in his bed. Sora's body curled up to his.  
"Hm."  
"Do you know why I had dreams of you before we met?"  
"I'm not sure." She replied. "What were they like?"  
"Just weird things- but you were always in them. Once you were a little child- your village must have been attacked… others were of you and what they did to you… Sora… did they.."  
"Sh." She quieted him with a finger to his lips.  
"In my race," she began, "only special bonds allow one's mate to relive memories… I use to call out mentally for someone to come… but I was always too weak. You must have heard them." her eyes began to water.  
"I did?"  
"That means we were truly destined to be…"  
Tai held her as she cried tears of happiness.  
"Sora- it's ok… if you want to talk about things, I'm here."  
"Taichi… in my race life mates who find each other perform a rite to be bonded… you've seen my past- may I?" She brought her hands to his head.  
"W-what are …?" Tai asked as she placed her hands on his temples.  
"Bonding… I want to look into your soul and join mine to you…" He nodded his head, giving her permission to do what ever she was going to do. Closing her eyes she opened herself to his mind, sending a rush of energy through his body.  
  
Instantly Sora felt the strong connection as she caught a glimpse into Tai's past.  
His family, he had watched his mother's brutal death at a young age. The man who killed her was his father. A man who he loved and trusted, had taken his mother from him and almost taken his life as well. He lived a hard existence until he met up with his friends, the current crew of the ship they had. All the adventures he had as captain… the pureness of his heart made her love him even more. She continued to tie their souls together.  
  
Tai couldn't explain the utter pleasure, the feelings she was creating. His gentle being was tingling as she explored his soul. He couldn't believe the feelings he had for her- he had, after all, only known her for a few days- but he felt that they had always been connected somehow.  
It felt like she was making love to his soul- if that were possible. But he had to remember that she was a mysterious being and he really didn't know anything about her race. Maybe this was their way…  
"Taichi…" She gasped as he started to unwrap the towel that covered her. His body was being pushed to the brink. He was only a man, after all. And yet he stopped his touches as he remembered what had been done to her.  
"Taichi… please…" She whispered, still holding on to his head.  
In his mind he could feel her. He was a little bit startled when she gave her permission to continue.  
'I'll be gentle love.' He told her through the connection he had to her.  
'I know… please. Taichi… show me what real love is.' She replied to his mind.  
With his cloths discarded their bonding was completed as they were now mentally, spiritually and physically linked.  
  
They spent the rest of the night together joined in bliss. Sora and Tai both experienced true love for the first time.  
Tai's exhausted body collapsed onto Sora's. They were both sweating and their hearts were racing. His warm breath came out in puffs- as it wafted on her skin. She sighed contently as his hands resumed their gentle caress, while his lips kissed her neck.  
Neither spoke as they stayed like that for several minutes before both drifting off to sleep. 


	9. Planet Bound

Chapter 9  
Planet Bound  
  
A/N:  
This is where the action and suspense begin! Action…Adventure… drama… fuzzy stuff…and sugar….   
All the things you get when you combine:  
1 sleep deprived writer + LOTS of sugar + all night anime-athon   
Anyway, this is like a b-day present to you from me! Kate is sadly a year older tomorrow :( But hey! I got myself a great b-day present!! Anime!!! God bless my credit card! Happy Birthday to ME! I suppose now I won't make time to study for tests next week…. Stupid tests! Why can't I just watch anime all day??? Oh well- lack of sleep is getting to me…. Time to chug pixie stixs :D   
Pixie stixs: The poor man's (or woman's) crack! Oh ya!  
"Ok- I luv you Bye Bye"   
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, but I do own a very purdy copy of "Record of Lodoss War!" Great show! But Kate's rambling… again….  
  
-  
  
Tai didn't suffer from the horrific dreams this time as he slept. Instead he slept soundly with Sora beneath him.  
Soon, however, his pager went off. He groggily got out of his bed- trying not to wake the angel sleeping there. Looking back at her splendor, he could only smile. Her long auburn hair cascaded down his pillow. He noticed the healthy glow on her creamy skin. She looked like she had never been injured or starved.  
The continued ring of his pager made him take his attention off his sleeping beauty.  
"What is it?" He asked as he stepped into the bathroom and switched on the communicator. It was more of a whisper- not wanting to wake Sora.  
"We've arrived Tai." Matt responded.  
"Ok- I'll be up there in a minute." Tai replied as he fumbled into some pants.  
"I wasn't disturbing anything was I?" Matt smirked as he noticed Tai's lack of shirt.  
"I said I'll be there in a minute." Tai hissed back at Matt, turning off the communicator and finished dressing. Before he left, he kissed Sora on the forehead and covered her with a sheet.  
  
-  
  
"OK- report." Tai commanded.  
"we've reached the destination Davis' crew gave us." Izzy said as he turned to the captain.  
"But nothing is being picked up on the radar." Mimi whined.   
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Tai asked looking at Davis. The spiky haired man was conversing with his team at the moment.  
"Hey! The captain is talking to YOU!" Matt yelled getting their attention.  
"What? Oh sorry. Yes this is the spot where the patrol forces and your boss attacked. Have you talked to the girl? Will she find it for us?" He asked.  
"I haven't asked her yet." Tai said uneasily. He didn't want to look like he was using Sora, he truly loved her. "Get your stuff ready and I'll do my part. Just remember our deal! She goes free got it?"  
"And we get half." Matt added.  
"Captain- do we land, or should we take a drop ship?" Izzy inquired.  
"We'll take a drop ship. I want Joe and Mimi to stay aboard and keep on the look out. Just in case." The blue haired man nodded at Tai's order.  
"Everyone else- get ready. We'll meet in the hanger in 20 minutes. Let's go!" Tai commanded.   
  
The crew left to get prepared for the mission. Tai returned to his room to find Sora still asleep on his bed.  
Tai didn't want to disturb her, but they had a job to do. The sooner they got what they came for- the sooner she would totally be free form everything.   
As he sat down on the bed he looked at her face. It no longer held the peaceful look of slumber. She shifted in bed and whimpered.  
"Sora." He whispered to her as he brushed her hair off her face. A clear look of fear covered her beautiful features. "Sora." He called to her again.  
Slowly her crimson orbs opened. The were full of pain, but when she realized he was there they turned to a look of happiness.  
"Sleeping beauty finally woke up." He said as she sat up clutching the sheet to her chest. "Are you ok?"  
"Taichi… where are we?" She asked.  
"Sora… I need you to do me something… once we're done you'll be free from everything…" He touched her arm and looked her straight into her eyes. "Please."  
"I'll do anything for you, Taichi. You are my life mate, we've bonded… How could I deny you anything?" She smiled at him trying to shake off the visions she had seen in her dream. They all seemed dark and ominous, like some bad memories where people's souls called out to her for help.  
"Come on, let's get you dressed. We're going on a trip." Tai kissed her forehead and got up. Gathering a shirt and pair of pants Kari had lent her, he handed them to Sora.  
She sensed his uneasiness, but didn't read his mind. Being bonded they could now communicate to each other through a link they created. Reading his mind was a simple thing to do. But she wasn't sure if Tai wanted her to be looking in there with out him knowing. So deciding to let him tell her when he was ready, she dressed. Knowing he would protect her, she followed him out of the room.  
  
-  
  
The group met at the hanger. Sora clung to Tai's arm at the sight of the researchers. Tai reassured her that they weren't here to hurt her, so she forced herself to relax.  
The group of ten entered the small drop ship. Tai and Matt piloted the ship down to the surface. Kari tried her best to calm Sora in Tai's absence.  
"So are you feeling better?" Kari asked Sora.  
"Come off it Kari- she can't talk. She probably doesn't understand a word you're saying." Davis said coldly.   
Sora glared at the young man.  
"Shows how much you know." she growled at him and curled up closer to Kari for protection. Ever since that night she had been seeing visions and hearing voices. She couldn't understand them, but they warned her not to return.  
Everyone but Tai and Kari were stunned. Kari squeezed Sora's hand and smiled. That sure shut everyone up.  
"You can talk?" TK said.  
"But when??" Yolei and Cody asked.  
Sora didn't answer them. She closed her eyes and opened her mind to Tai. He still was worried about something.  
'Taichi…' She spoke to his mind.  
'It's alright Sora. We'll be there soon.' He replied to her by thought. She didn't feel relieved… she was still haunted by more voices.  
The feeling of uneasiness washed over her stronger as the small shuttle landed. Everyone exited the ship- except Sora. The voices still called out to her mind as the blurry memories flashed before her. She pulled her legs to her chest tighter trying to block them out.  
A warm hand touched her shoulder and she was awoken from the memories. She opened her eyes to be greeted by Tai's worried face.  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly. Sora threw herself into his arms.   
"Taichi." She sobbed. "I don't want to go out there- can't we go back to your ship?" She cried into his shirt.  
"Sh… it's ok. We'll be back on the ship after we get something. We…I need your help… Sora will you help me? I promise nothing will hurt you." He tried to comfort her.  
"I don't know if I can… all the voices… they are crying to me…"  
After some time of holding her shaking form in his arms, Tai was able to convince Sora. And soon they exited the shuttle. Sora clung to Tai's arm even tighter than before. The barrage of images still in her mind as she looked out on the barren planet she was born on.  
  
"There's nothing here." Izzy stated the obvious.  
"The coordinates are right! There should be ruins of a village here." Ken spoke up with frustration.   
"Are you sure?" Kari asked.  
"This is exactly the spot where the raid occurred." Yolei replied.  
"You guys- it's here." Davis said coolly. "The village is protected." He motioned fro the group to come where he was standing. His hand went up and felt an invisible wall before him.  
"It's a wall?" TK asked as he and the others tried to get through the barrier.  
Tai and Sora walked up to the group. Davis watched them with increasing interest.  
Something inside Sora told her to touch the barrier. Half expecting to feel a wall there she passed right though it, and out of sight. 


	10. Memories of the Past

Chapter 10  
Memories of the Past  
A/N: great response- nothing much going on again. School winding down… all my papers turned in… getting ready to move into my apartment for the summer :) Rainy birthday… but oh well… too tired to write anything- review and enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
-  
"Sora!" Tai yelled as he tried to pull her back to him. But to his surprise he was also able to pass through after her.  
"Sora?" He yelled again. On the other side of the wall he saw the remains of a village long forgotten.  
Sora was on her knees shaking in front of him. He went to her side and tried to offer her comfort.  
As he was about to speak he felt a rush of energy surrounding her.  
'What's wrong love?' He thought in his mind- reaching out to caress her with his mind.  
'The images… memories… of the past. All the people… Taichi… they all died and for what?" She turned to him and found his arms inviting her into them.  
'Let's go back.' He told her picking her up in his strong arms. Her arms w  
ent around his neck as he walked them back through the wall.  
"Are you guys ok?" Kari asked seeing the two coming back into sight.  
"I figured as much.." Davis said in thought.  
"What?" TK asked.  
"She's the only one who can get in there." Davis said.  
"But what about Tai? He seemed to easily get through…" Matt brought up.  
"They are bonded then." Ken said in a monotone voice. "Her race and their mating rituals are quite different… you now share more advanced mental skills and senses…"  
"We need to get to the other side. Tai!" Davis yelled with annoyance.  
"Hold on." Tai growled as he set Sora on the ground. He knelt at her side and took her hands.   
"Sora…" He said as he lifted her chin to have her look at him.  
"I don't want to…go back…please…" She begged him.  
"What's wrong baby?" He questioned. "I'm right here with you. Nothing will hurt you. But I need you to do something for me… can you do something for me?"   
"Of course Taichi…" She replied smiling through her tears.  
"I need you to get rid of that shield. My group needs to take a look inside…"  
Sora shuttered at the thought of going back inside- but Tai needed her. Finally she nodded.  
Wiping the tears away she stood and walked up to the shield.  
Closing her eyes she emitted a brilliant light. Once the light faded she slumped to her knees.   
Tai was at her side immediately. Davis tested the shield and found it gone.  
Before them- as a fog cleared the ruins of a village appeared. The countless buildings were all in shambles, the massive destruction that had occurred in the past was apparent.   
Davis and his team began to look around. Out of curiosity Kari, TK and the others followed. Matt looked back at Tai, and followed them as well/  
Sora held tightly to Tai's shirt as the spirits of her kin were released from the barrier.  
"Are you ok?" Tai asked worriedly.  
"The memories aren't as strong anymore." She said trying to keep her body from shaking to assure him she was fine.  
"We better catch up with the others." He said standing up. 'I'm sorry love- we'll be out of here in no time.' He assured her through their link. He helped her to her feet and they slowly walked into the town.  
  
The two met up with the others in what appeared to be the town square.  
"We've come upon a problem." Davis said.  
"Idiots!" Matt muttered.  
"What?" Tai asked holding on to Sora.  
"Our machines do not work in this area." Cody said.  
"We didn't expect this much interference. So now we're running blind." Yolei added.  
"So we're stuck then?" TK asked.  
"No- we don't need computers… we have the key to everything." Ken looked straight at Sora. She felt very uneasy with his stare. If she could grab on to Taichi any tighter, she would.  
"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.  
"She should know everything we need." Ken said coming closer. Sora instantly broke away from Tai's grasp and took off running. Away from the group as fast as she could, she ran.  
  
"Sora!" Tai yelled after her. "Great! Just Great!!!" Tai growled at the man who scared her. Tai took off after her.  
'Sora- please come back, Sora!' He called to her.  
'NO! I don't want to go back there! Please… don't make me.' She called back.  
'I promise we'll go back. We jus need to find something that is important to me.'  
Tai kept running in the direction his heart told him too. He could almost feel her nearby.  
Tai soon found her kneeling in the remains of a large building. She was looking at a charred pot near what would have been a fireplace.  
'Sora?'  
'I was born here…' She turned to look at him. 'This was my home… my mother use to teach me songs and prayers here… while father was… he would hold me in his arms…' She picked up the piece of pottery and threw it at the wall, letting out some anger she held within her. Tai knew what it felt like to be on that side of her anger. He wanted to back away, but knew she needed him.  
'I can't take the memories Taichi, it's like their spirits are all around. So many of them calling out to me. They warn me about something, they tell me to leave…' She thought to him.   
"What have you all come here for? Why did you save me?" She questioned out loud standing up.  
Tai was caught off guard. "What? What do you mean?" he questioned her.  
"Why are we here? I can sense something's wrong… But you don't want me to see what it is- you are torn Taichi…Tai tell me!" She pleaded as she tried to touch his face. He pulled away from her not wanting to look at her while he lied.  
How could he tell her that the real reason for bringing her here was to plunder her homeland of it's remaining resources?  
"It's nothing!" He yelled at her. "Don't you trust me?" He couldn't believe her yelled at her like that. The sadness of her heart and mind hit Tai hard, it washed through his soul like a wave upon the sand. But before he could apologize she was gone.  
"Sora?" He called, his voice softening. He couldn't find her anywhere… he lost hope of ever seeing her again as he walked through the rubble calling out to her. Cursing himself- he walked back to the area where the group was waiting.  
To his surprise when he returned he was greeted by the barrels of several guns pointing at his head, instead of friendly and familiar faces.   
"Ah, it's good of you to finally show up." A voice called. When Tai finally saw the man who was talking his breath stopped.  
"Gallawano…"  
"It's nice of you to remember your employer my friend." The man said. "You were going to tell me you had my prize, weren't you? Well?"  
"She's not a prize!" Tai yelled.  
"You're one to talk. You're using her to get the treasure for yourself. You would have left her to die the moment you got what you wanted." Gallawano said loudly. "Your silence admits your guilt… Isn't that right… Sora?" Everyone's eyes turned to see the hurt and shocked look on Sora's face. She stood frozen in her place after hearing the men's conversation from her spot near a building.  
"SORA!" Tai tried to say but a large group of soldiers had already rushed the girl and quickly drugged her. Tai fought against his capturers.  
He broke free, only to get taken down by others, as he got closer to Sora.  
"Isn't that sweet… you've gotten close to this creature." Gallawano smirked as a soldier picked up the unconscious girl. "I take it she's close to you and your crew? Excellent- we now hold the key in our hands… she will give us what we want."  
Everyone was tied up to insure they couldn't break free as Gallawano, some soldiers and Sora walked off to their base camp. 


	11. The Key is Taken

Chapter 11  
The Key is Taken  
  
A/N: Ok- you have boosted my ego for the day :D thank you guys for all the reviews- we've hit an all time high for Kate!!!   
Anyway- for those of you who wonder- I usually like to finish writing the stories before I post them- my biggest pet peeve is authors who leave me hanging for months! Kate can't stand the suspense!!!!! So I don't like letting you peoples wait for my updates. I usually just have to type them and then I upload them here and : Ta Da!   
Ok- with that said and done- I have to admit I'm speechless with the response to this story- my first bunch of Taiora never made it past the 40 mark with reviews (well most of them) and now these number- wow! And to think I was going to give up posting :) But if people are reading them and likening them- I might was well continue right?   
  
I'll shut up now-  
  
Disclaimer- you know this stuff!  
  
"My treasure all gone…" Davis muttered.  
"SHUT UP! Don't you see that Sora's more important than any of that?" Kari yelled. Tai sat bound extensively, with his head low with shame. He felt horrible. 'She must hate me now… I've betrayed her..' he thought to himself.  
"TAI! Quit moping over there!" Matt yelled. "They've got your girl and you're going to allow them to hurt her?"  
"She needs your help." Yolei said. "If they force her to open the sanctuary and their intent is a dark one, she will die!"  
"What?" TK and the rest gasped. Tai's eyes widened.  
"But I thought she…"  
"By having us here they're using YOU to get her to open it!" Cody added.  
"So suck it up and go save her already! At least put up a fight for her!" Matt told his friend.  
  
-  
  
"Sir, she's waking up." A man's voice said.  
Her world of darkness was slowly beginning to lighten. The first thoughts that came to her mind was Tai… he… he was just using her. She wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Her life mate was only after the thing everyone else wanted. She was again a pawn in someone else's game.  
Her thoughts were disrupted suddenly as a familiar voice called out for her. She became aware of her surroundings for the first time. She felt weak, the cloths she was wearing weren't the ones Kari gave her- she had been placed in an exquisitely made silk garb. The patterns on it looked familiar…she had seen her mother in something quite similar to the kimono style garment. It had been the traditional religious robe of her people.   
"Good day to you my dear. So nice to see you again." Gallawano's voice called as he stepped into the little hut she laid in. Her hands and feet were bound, prohibiting much movement.  
"I've heard you know how to talk- how come you never spoke to me before?" The man roughly drew his hand to her chin and stroked her pale face.  
"So beautiful… just like your mother…"  
Sora's eyes went wide- 'how did this man know my mother?' she asked herself.  
"I can see you are wondering how I know about your kind and you mother… I've known about your kind for over twenty years. It was all by accident- I crashed down near here and she was the one who helped me… I stayed here learning about your history, your ways… and I fell in love with her. I offered her everything, anything she wanted… but your good for nothing father stole her heart from me! I vowed that I would return and kill them both. So I did return, but this time with the police forces. We slaughtered the whole lot… except you… my little Sora."  
"Why?" She cried out.  
"See I knew you could talk- you always were a smart girl, smart, but stubborn… like her. Oh come now- no tears- you're going to open the gates for me… then I'll be the most powerful man in all the galaxies! And with you by my side, I'll have everything I've ever desired." He grinned evilly.  
"NO! I won't open it!"  
"You won't? Oh but you will, if you want to see your friends alive… You've changed since we last saw each other. You've opened up to a human. I never expected that… call it an added bonus for me." The man pulled her off the bed. Untying her feet, he forced her to walk on weak legs.  
-  
  
Before Tai could fully break out of his arm binds scores of men with lasers pulled the group to their feet.  
"You guys will get front row seats to the show of the century." One guard said.  
The group was led through the rubble filled streets to a rather large building.  
Some how it looked as if it had never been touched by the destruction the rest of the village faced.  
It had a religious air to it. Markings on the wall told of a great sacred power that was kept within.  
The group was stopped at the bottom of a large set of stairs. At the top was the entrance to the shrine.  
  
Suddenly Tai felt Sora's presence near. She was scared and afraid; he could tell by their connection she was in danger.  
Then he saw her- she looked like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and would ever see in life. Her face streamed with tears, however as she was led up the stairs by knife point.  
  
"SORA! NO! Don't do it!" Tai screamed out to her. He tried to move forward, but was met with a punch to the stomach. "SORA!" he moaned as he fell to the ground.  
"Taichi…" She whispered. She couldn't move. Gallawano had a secure grip on her arm. Even if he was just using her, Sora loved Tai. He had been the first human to show her what true love was.  
"Now open the gate or your friends here will die…" Gallawano said as he threw her over to the doors.  
"But… I didn't know how to…" She trembled.  
"Of course you do! You just need something to jog your memory." Gallawano smirked and snapped his fingers.  
Instantly a man shot a laser into Tai's shoulder. He cried out in pain.  
"No!" Sora cried. "Please… stop it. Don't hurt Taichi…"  
"Then OPEN IT NOW!" He commanded slapping her.   
Tears were streaming faster down her cheeks as she knelt in a circle that was directly in front of the gate. Sora did the only thing she could do- pray. She prayed that she would remember- that the doors would open so her friends would be safe…  
  
Tai took his eyes off his bloody shoulder as Sora began to radiate a gentle light around her.  
'Sora- no don't open it.' He pleaded through his mind to her.  
'It's alright Taichi… I can save you and your friends…' Was the last thing she said to him.  
  
It all happened so fast. The light grew and the doors began to creak open. A violent light shot out and hit Sora square on. It seemed to mix with her aura and intensify it.  
Everyone went blind for a time. Tai saw his chance as Gallawano and his men were disoriented. He ripped free of his bonds and ran straight for Gallawano and Sora.  
As he reached the top a bright light consumed the three in an instant.  
  
Tai woke up with a splitting headache. Sitting up he saw Sora and Gallawano laying motionless on the cold ground. Everything was a dark void. But small lights flew in the sky, so he could see where he was going. He sprinted to Sora's side.  
"Sora…Sora?" He called to her while trying to wake her up. She didn't move. Tai noticed she wasn't breathing and had no pulse… it hit him like a ton of bricks… she was dead. 


	12. Tai’s wish granted

Chapter 12  
Tai's wish granted  
  
A/N: ff.net has been acting weird lately- oh well  
I figured I might as well give you the rest of the fic- there might be an epilogue or something in the next few days- my goal is 100 reviews- can you people handle that? Please?   
If I don't get it - oh well. Anyway keep them coming- here's the rest of the fic-   
PS: I will be off ff.net for a month or so coming up pretty soon- mini-summer vacation before I start my summer session classes…. It's only from May 17- June15, it's not that long- and I'll be able to get ahead on some of my other projects :)   
I have seriously folders and folders of stuff to type and get up here- I swear, I'm solely responsible for like an entire forest being cut down and turned into paper! I've got that much stuff written!!! But oh well, you'll just have to wait till then :)  
  
Disclaimer: I will Rule the world!! (but until that time, I do not own digimon)  
  
-  
  
"Sora…" he cried as he held her body. Beginning to shake he held her tightly to his chest as tears flooded out of his eyes. He pleaded for her to wake up and return to him.  
"I'm so sorry Sora- please… come back to me." He screamed in frustration and anguish. "I love you… I truly do… I love you."  
  
'Taichi.' A voice came from out of the darkness. He instantly looked away from Sora and saw nothing. He blinked and turned back to look at the cold body in his arms.  
"Sora?" He called out. "Where are you?"  
'Taichi… I'm here.'  
"I …I can't see you… Sora!"  
'Taichi… the blast of energy… it was too much for us…'  
"Where are we? Why can't I se you?"  
'I died Taichi, I'm so sorry… I tried my hardest to save us…"  
"Us? What are you talking about Sora? Am… am I dead too?" He questioned not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
'No- you're alive Taichi, but you're inside the temple…'  
"Then what do you mean us? What's wrong?" he questioned as he heard her sob.  
'Taichi… I wish you could see him- he looks so much like you- our child.'  
"Child? You mean… you were… we had…"  
'The night we physically and spiritually joined I searched your heart. You wanted a family to fill the void in your heart… I wanted to give you that… but now… all I can give you is what you came here for.'  
"Sora… I …I didn't want you hurt. If I would have known…"  
'It's alright Taichi… I know.' Her voice said. 'This is the ancient temple of my ancestors. Right before my kind pass on to the next world, their soul enters this holy place. Or when we were in trouble we would come here and pray to the souls of our kin to receive guidance… Taichi, you were the only one to actually love me; you showed me happiness, if only for a few days. I wanted to be with you forever, but it wasn't to be… the least I can do is grant you your wish… all the money you wanted is yours. All you have to do is ask the oracle for it.' The voice stopped. 'We'll wait for you Taichi- in the next life…' She said.  
"Sora? Sora! No! Come back…" He cried. The body in his arms still hadn't moved. She laid their still and cold in his arms. Hot tears leaked from Tai's eyes as he knelt there in shock.  
  
A bright light approached him.  
"What does thy desire of the oracle?" The light asked in a commanding voice.  
Tai felt some force pulling Sora's body out of his arms.  
"NO!" He yelled holding tighter to her.   
Then suddenly before him appeared more money than he had ever dreamed of.  
"Is money what you desire?" The voce asked.  
Tai was distracted by the money for but a second. He snapped out of his stupor to find Sora's body being absorbed into the oracle's light.  
"NO!" He screamed as he ran for her. "Give her back! Please! I can't live without her!" He struggled to pull her back to him- but he was loosing.  
"I just want us to be together forever- please give her back… I love her…Sora…"  
The next thing he knew he was laying on the ground in front of the temple. His eyes popped open and he saw his crew standing around him, their eyes full of worry.   
"What…"  
"Geez Tai, scare us will you?" Matt sighed relieved that his friend was alive.  
"SORA! Where's Sora?" Tai asked as he tried to shake the coldness away.  
"Calm down Tai- Joe's on his way. We'll get you patched up in no time." TK said.  
"Where is she?" He repeated his question, receiving no answer he jumped to his feet. Ignoring the pain that was surging in his shoulder and head, he ran up to the doors of the temple.  
"SORA!" Tai yelled as he pounded on the tall stone doors. "Sora!" He finally broke down. Slumping to his knees he still futilely hitting the door with his now bloody fists. "Please…"  
  
"Where's the money?" Davis asked the group after a short period of silence was observed. "The key opened the gate- Tai should have asked the oracle for…" Davis was cut short of finishing his sentence when Matt punched him squarely in the stomach. He fell to the ground unconscious.  
"Opps- my bad… I didn't see you there." Matt smiled as Davis was finally silenced.  
"But if he didn't wish for the money… then what did he ask for?" Yolei questioned.  
"I don't know…" Kari replied. "So… Sora's… gone?" She asked holding back tears as TK held her.  
The group began to pick up their gear and prepared to return to the Destiny a few hours later. Tai hadn't moved from his spot. Kari quietly walked up to him.  
"Taichi… I think we should get going- night is coming…"  
"You guys go on without me. I'm staying here… I can almost feel her here…" He said placing his hand on the door.  
"Taichi come on- you need to eat and get some rest."  
"NO!" Tai said. "You don't understand. I need her! I… I can't live without her- I don't want to live without her…" Tai took off running away from the temple.   
It was dark as Tai finally returned to the temple. His friends had already made camp and were already settled and asleep.  
He didn't know what it was- but something was telling him to return. And he did, still holding on to the hope that she would be there.  
He scaled the steps and walked up to the cold door. Stepping into the circle where Sora had knelt, he closed his eyes. Thinking of her in his mind, he prayed to whatever god was listening.  
'I know we were destined to meet…' He started, "and I know deep down it shouldn't have ended this way… it can't… Sora…'  
  
As his tears dropped from his eyes and fell onto the seal at his feet, a light sparked.  
By the time he noticed the ring around the seal was glowing.  
"What?" he whispered rubbing his eyes, making sure he wasn't hallucinating.  
Like before the doors of the temple opened slowly emitting a light that could rival the sun.  
This light woke everyone up. There at the base of the stairs Kari and the others looked on, as the radiant light grew as the door inched open. A small figure could be seen walking amongst the light.   
When the figure stood outside the doors they closed tightly. The light faded to just encompass the figure before them.  
"Sora?" Tai breathed as he ran to her. Almost tackling her he embraced her quickly. Kissing her all over he noticed she hadn't moved.  
"Sora?"  
"Taichi…" she blinked. "What… what happened? I…I'm not dead?" She said in shock and disbelief. "But how?" She asked looking at Taichi.  
"Sora- I know that using you was horrible for me to do- but I truly love you…"  
"I know Taichi." She said wiping the tears off his face.  
"So you're back? Both of you?" He asked placing his hand over her womb.  
  
She took her hands and placed them on top of his. Shaking her head she emitted a soft whimper.  
"He will be with us in spirit though." She forced a smile through teary eyes.   
"Sora… I'm so sorry." He broke down. Slumping to his knees he cried. The loss of their first child was the cost for his stupidity of forcing her to come here.  
"Sh… it's ok Taichi… you used the feelings in your heart to bring us back together."   
"So… You want to give me another chance… to start over?" He asked almost pleadingly.  
Sora shook her head. "Not start over- but continuing living. Taichi will you do something with me?" She asked taking his hand.  
'Anything.' Tai whispered through their link. 'My love.' He added with a kiss.  
'Pray with me that the temple and all who died here will be granted eternal rest.' She said as she closed her eyes. Tai did the same. Once more the great light engulfed them. A calming sensation came over him as the temple began to crumble before them.  
The next thing Tai was conscious of was standing next to Sora looking at a field of flowers.  
"What happened?" Tai asked. His friends ran over to their sides.  
"What happened to the village?" Kari questioned.  
"Yes, that's precisely my question. How is it that the surrounding are looks like it's been here for ages?" Izzy inquired.  
Tai squeezed Sora's hand.  
"They have been granted eternal slumber." Sora said simply. "No one will ever disturb them, because my people no longer exist."  
"Sora…" Tai started.  
"You had a pure heart Taichi. It was because of your help no one will obtain the secrets my kind had hidden in my homeland."   
"So what do we do now?" Matt asked.  
"We go on… together." Taichi said holding Sora close. "The rest is up to destiny. Right Sora?"  
She simply nodded as she followed close to Tai, who walked back to their shuttle.  
'We need only trust it's path.' She told him as they looked forward to their lives together.  
  
THE END!   
  
A/N: Like I said if you guys want an epilogue just tell me, until then- I feel like stealing a line from my fav anime-  
See you Space Cowboy! 


	13. Epilogue Life Full of Love

Trusting Destiny  
  
Epilogue- Life Full of Love  
  
A/N: Hello again all! Many many many many thanks for making this my highest reviewed story! I was in awe as the same people came back day after day and enjoyed my little fic :D  
  
I thought I could add a little bit of fluff to end this story off right! Anyway- it's better than working on a take home final ;) Oh well.kate has 1919 root beer!!! I luv that kind of pop! It's made in my hometown (somewhere in MN- can you guess where???) and it's PURE sugarful goodness! I really need more sugar like I need a bullet in the head- but I figure my second unplanned road trip home shouldn't be for nothing! I like road trips :D They are so.. Interesting and fun.  
  
Anyway- like I said more sugar for me = more story for you! ENJOY!  
-  
  
"Taichi. Taichi?" A young woman called out as she walked down the corridors of the Destiny. 'Taichi. where are you? I know you can hear me!' She said through the mental link they shared. She could sense him laughing. he was somewhere near. the bridge. 'I should have know you were there. is he with you? Or do I have to hunt him down again?' She asked.  
  
Her hands went on her hips as she shook her head. Her long auburn locks were pulled up neatly in a bun. And an apron was tied around her slender waste with a towel draped over one of her shoulders.  
  
It didn't take long till she entered the bridge. If Tai wasn't at her side, he was here in this room. She knew he would be here. She couldn't help but smile as she saw his unruly brown hair sticking over the head rest of his captain's chair and heard what could only be described as engine noises coming from him. The gurgle of a baby followed. Happily the baby squealed with delight as they pretended to steer the ship.  
  
Sora walked up behind the chair.  
  
"You know it was his nap time." Sora smiled as she saw father and son sitting in the chair.  
  
"Oh no- mommy caught us." Tai said in a funny voice smiling at the baby with large crimson eyes. "We didn't fly away fast enough. sorry little guy." Tai looked up at the beautiful vista of his wife, his love, his Sora. A large smile crossed her face; it was full of love for the both of them. But the smile was soon fixed with a serious expression.  
  
"Taichi!" She started.  
  
"I know. I know. bath then nap!" He replied before she told the rest. "The little guy wanted to go for a quick spin before nappy time." Tai smiled as his son clapped his chubby baby hands together. "Besides, I think he likes me better." Tai smiled. "Isn't that right kiddo?" but the baby already had something else in sight that it wanted.  
  
"Ma!" the little baby giggled with a brighter smile on his face. Trying to push away from Tai, the baby began to fuss.  
  
"What was that about liking you more?" She smiled as she picked the baby up off Tai's lap. "Oh my little Yume missed mommy. I missed you too." She said as she held the baby they had named Yume, which meant dream in her tongue. Rubbing his back as she placed his little head to rest on her towel covered shoulder. "You must be so tired from all that excitement. let's go take a nap." She cooed at the baby in a gentle loving voice.  
  
Tai stood and followed Sora out of the bridge and back into their bedroom. They had since moved into a larger room in the Destiny. The small single man cabin Tai had when they first met wasn't big enough for the growing family.  
  
"Why don't we let some of our expert baby handlers watch him?" Tai asked as he slipped his arms around Sora's waist as she set the, now asleep baby in its crib. She relaxed back into his chest, letting him place gentle kisses on her head and down her neck. 'We could always have a night to ourselves.' he suggested through the link.  
  
'Mummm, that sounds wonderful. really it does love. but we have so much to do.' She replied a little sad.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sora. Matt can look after the ship. Kari, TK and Mimi love to baby sit- you know that. Plus Izzy, and Joe are here in case something would happen."  
  
"I'm not worried about our son.I'm worried about the babysitters. Taichi, you know how hard he is to handle sometimes. When he wants his mommy he can very demanding. The ship was a mess the last time. He nearly destroyed the rec room last time."  
  
"Can I help it if Yume has his mother's temper?" He smirked before he began to nuzzle her neck. 'Just a night away.please love?'  
  
'Is my other baby feeling left out?' She giggled as she brushed his lips away with her hand. Turning to look Tai in the eyes, she could see the longing in his eyes. 'I never forgot about you.I love you both too much to forget either of my babies. But you want special attention?'  
  
'Well there's always the spare room.' Tai's eyebrows lifted to a seductive arch.  
  
"What was that about me being demanding?" She smiled as Tai took hold of her hand slowing coaxing her to follow him into their spare cabin.  
  
-  
  
Not long after they had satiated themselves for the night, Tai and Sora were met with the wails from their bundle in the other room.  
  
Slipping back into their night cloths, the both of them walked back into their bedroom where the crib was. Sora picked the baby up in her arms and rocked him. Tai followed Sora and laid down on their large bed.  
  
Watching the motherly actions of his wife, Tai could only fall in love for her more and more. She was his everything. He lived for them. the thought that a little over a year ago he could have lost her was inconceivable to him. They had officially married in the normal marriage rites of the times, but their bond in Sora's way of life was already consummated. They were not overly rich, but the crew of the Destiny was well off. They had become like a family now. One weird, but loving family. And for that Taichi was glad. He finally had the one thing that was taken away from him. family. And Sora. well he did everything he could to show her true happiness. She had been through so much in her life; he could never deny her anything. He looked down upon the mother of his child, he was so happy when the birth was over. Never before in his life was he more worried. Joe didn't even want him in the medical room, but he protested. He was going to be there to witness the act of a life being created by their love for each other.  
  
After the growing baby with the fuzzy brown hair was fed the family curled up together. Sora held their child to her chest as Tai slipped his arms underneath her frame and pulled the two close.  
  
'I love you too.' Sora said to him through their link. Tai just smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
'I love you Sora, you and my little Yume.' The young family drifted off to sleep, as their destiny together continued.  
  
Neither knew for sure what the future held for them. There would be more happy times, and even sad times ahead for them. But one thing was for sure; one thing alone was undying and eternal. Their love. They would always be together and their love would be forever limitless.  
A/N:  
  
Ok- so maybe that was a little too much fluff. I think I've had too much sugar- stomach is not taking that strong of a sugar intake too well :(  
  
Anyway- it is happily ended.  
  
Once finals are done I'll have some new stuff- like a sequel to my story "Another Trial." So you might want to prep for the sequel by reading it (again- if you already have). Along with several Taioras not to mention some other fics. I've actually attempted to write several fics for other anime like Sailor Moon, Record of Lodoss War, and Gundam Wing.along with some Escaflowne fics (I haven't gotten to typing these yet.) and various other stuff. It looks to be an interesting summer so keep your eyes pealed and on the look out for more stuff. got to go- time to sleep off the sugar hangover.. But it was sooo worth it! I luv sugar as much as I luv anime ;) 


End file.
